I've Just seen a Face
by xPhoebexColexlove
Summary: What would have happened if Dean met Bela before and in very different circumstances? Dean has to do a job at a private school in New York and being as he is he wouldnt miss the chance to flirt with as many girls as he can even though hes 5 years older.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I've just seen a Face  
**Fandom:** SPN  
**Pairing:** Dean/Bela  
**Rating:K  
Sumary: **What would have happened if Dean met Bela before and in very different circumstances? Dean has to do a job at a private school in New York and being as he is he wouldnt miss the chance to flirt with as many girls as he can even though hes 5 years older. But what happen when one of the girls is not so friendly towards him?  
Set before season one. And this is my first try at a SPN fic so i hope you like.

**Chapter 1:**

-"So are you really sure this place is haunted dad?"

Asked Dean Winchester through the phone while he kept checking out the girls in uniform walking inside the school. His father sent him to do a job in NY which he wasnt so willing to do at first until he found out it was a private school which meant only one thing, lots of cute girls. He was 22 and these girls were probably between the ages of 15- 18 but he was always a sucker for students in skirts and full of energy. Of course he wouldnt put his eyes on a freshmen of 15 ,he was more interested in the Senior year as he kept looking at many girls as possible he thought just some fun view while working wouldn't do him any bad.

-"Alright dad just checking I mean i know i can do the job don't worry I guess I'll just have to put on a cover"

He kept talking while he looked inside his car for new identifications until he found something that might be useful for this place

-"ok so i think i got it, dont worry I will let you know when i find something. Ok bye dad"

He snapped his phone shut as he closed his Impala taking the ID with him he smiled feeling himself as someone important between these kids even though he himself left High School education not more than 3 years ago. As he kept walking through the campus he was making his eyes wander around the place just to get familiar with the territory, until his eyes got lost in the image of some hot teacher, perhaps a couple of years older than him, picking up some books from the floor wearing a skirt that didn't leave too much to the imagination specially not in the way she was bending down. He turned his face to get a better look until his body bumped into something hard making him fall to the floor in top of another hard surface he thought was a book but he couldn't really identify it at first. When he finally shook his head and opened his eyes in front of him he saw a girl was standing, he would say she was around 17, brown hair, beautiful green eyes and body? Well not so bad either for a girl her age. She had a look on her face he could have described as angry and as he smiled and stood up she kept staring at him as though she wanted to kill him.

-"Excuse me! My book?"

She finally managed to say in an adorable accent Dean could recognize as british. He stood there motionless just staring into her big green eyes that got darker each time she got more upset he could just notice

-"I'm sorry are you deaf or something?"

-"humm I'm sorry what?"

-"My book!! You know that square shaped thing you're standing on? I mean you do know what a book is right?"

Dean finally looked down and could see the book he was standing on. As he bend down to pick it up he dusted it off a little bit reading the cover out loud.

-"Oscar Wilde, collection of poems"

-"Oh so you can read I see"

She said taking off the book from his hands not so nicely. Dean just raised an eyebrow folding his arms across his chest looking at her, this girl who was beautiful but he could see she wasn't an easy girl who to talk with. Probably some rich kid who thought she was too good to waste her time speaking with someone like him.

-" Well what can i say? I learnt from the best, Dr Seuss, you probably know him. "

She rolled her eyes looking annoyed as she turned around walking away from him . Dean just shook his head chuckling a little bit as he made his way into the school.

The first place he visitted was the principal's office. Showing his ID of someone by the last name of Lugosi but keeping his first name, the principal right away asumed he was the substitute teacher. He just nodded his head and let her know that he indeed was the person she was looking for. After their interview she gave him a brief tour through the school showing him the schedules and the classes that needed his help. He wasn't paying too much attention but just nodding his head to whatever she was saying while he kept looking around the big halls full of doors that lead to different classes and lockers right next to them. This sure was a private school he could notice the difference to the public schools he went to while traveling with his dad and brother across the country. They finally made a stop in one of the rooms and the teacher informed him this was an english class for the 12 grade and the teacher was sick for a week so they needed someone who could take his place in the meantime. Dean just smiled thinking the irony of him teaching english when it was the subject he used to fail the most while being in school but he thought this could be fun. Once he entered the room followed by the principal he smiled looking at all the girls and guys sitting on their desk thinking how screwed they were to have him as a teacher for a whole week.

-"Alright kids so this is Mr Lugosi, he would be covering your english class for this whole week so i hope you listen to him and learn because there's gonna be a quiz next week when Mr Mathon returns. So for now I'll leave you with him be good"

She said as she left the room Dean could hear a very loud gasp coming from the desks and as he turned to see his face caught a pair of intense green eyes looking at him , it was the same girl from the morning.

-"This is gonna be more than fun"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

Dean grabbed the marker writting his name on the board just like many teachers used to do when he was at school.

-"Alright so my name is Dean Lugousi and im here to make your life a little less misserable for the rest of the week."

He turned around with a big grin looking at them his eye fixed on the girl from the morning who was frowning now.

-"So what do we say we just relax put the books outside and call this as free time huh?"

All class began to cheer as all the kids closed their books and turned their desk to talk with their neighbor except for one. The same girl from the morning. Dean walked towards her desk sitting in one that was empty next to her.

-"So i dont think i know your name, I mean i need it to get to know each other and stuff"

-"What for? If you're not gonna give any class anyway , you're just gonna make a bunch of kids get lazy and when the quizz comes everyone's gonna fail"

-" Gee Bela,don't be so annoying "

Said a ginger kid with glasses sitting in front of her who just turned when he heard them talking

-"The teacher is cool he just want us to have a little fun, I mean about time something like this happened after all the fortune our parents spend on this damn place, I'm Charlie by the way"

Said the ginger kid to Dean who just smiled at him shaking his hand

-"See? He's a nice kid, at least he understand my cause...Bela, right?"

He looked at her one more time grinning

-"Whatever this school is crazy to put an english teacher who doesn't even know who Oscar Wilde is and who looks young enough to be in college, although I dont think smart enough for that either"

-"Hey I'm just a substitute and yes I'm young which is something good for y'all, besides if you're so interested into my education why dont you stand in front of the class and teach them and me, i mean i could probably use the help"

-"I wouldn't waste my time with you or them in a million years"

-"Don't mind Bela..."

Said Charlie turning around one more time looking at Dean as though Bela wasn't even there in the first place.

-"She's like that with everyone, doesn't accept dates from boys, not friends with girls and mean with all the teachers as well. So you're not the first one"

-"Excuse me I'm still here. And for the record whatever I do with my life is none of your business Charlie so just turn around and fuck off"

-"Woah that's just a loud mouth! I could take you to the principal's office for speaking that way you know that?"

Said Dean to her after a very ashamed Charlie turned around without looking at them again. Bela just glared at him picking up her books and bagpack and standing from her desk

-"You won't need to do so I know the way myself and any place is better than this thanks"

She said walking away and out of the class and before Dean could even say he was joking she was already walking out of the room leaving him very confused and shocked.

-"Wow she seriously got some issues"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Bela sighed resting her back against the cold wall of the girl's bathroom. She was annoyed , yes, and the funny thing is she didn't even know why. Why this new teacher or whatever he was got so much into her nerves. Is not like he was different from any other boy i mean they all would make her feel this annoyed at certain time of her life, specially teenage boys, with all their hormones charged always checking out girls or making them feel as thought they were some object they could touch and do whatever they pleased with it. Not like she didn't like boys, i mean after all she was a teenager too and she had the same feelings and needs than any other normal girl her age, but she learnt not to trust a man ever since she was a little girl and not in the best way ever. So she always felt kind of scared around them, but she also learnt to be strong and never show them this fear so instead replaced fear with sarcasm. That way she would keep them away from her. At least until she could finally feel safe around the male species again.

But something was different about this Dean Lugousi. Even the last name made her laugh, this had to be a joke, i mean this guy and all of him. She couldn't believe he was really a teacher but then for what reasons he was at the school? Perhaps to flirt with younger girls while getting paid for a job he wasn't doing anyways. He was handsome enough to make a few silly girls fall at his feet with just one of those gorgeous smiles of his that would make his hazel eyes sparkle, and his lips look sexy...and what the hell was she thinking? She couldn't believe her mind was actually admitting she was somehow attracted to this guy who was pretty much a pain in her back or at least he had been for the past couple of hours that passed ever since they met outside until he got into the classroom and made it all worse.

She shook her head thinking she was just crazy. As she walked towards the bathroom sink hoping that the cold water would make her react and scare away whatever thoughts she was having she splashed some of the cold liquid against her face and then dried it with some of the paper towel looking herself in the mirror. She just stood there for a couple of a seconds until suddenly something odd began to happen. She felt how the room temperature changed quick to really cold. She could feel herself shivering as she rubbed her shoulders with her hands she heard a strange sound that it was almost a whisper at first but it began getting louder and louder, it was sobs, someone was crying in there and by the tone of the voice it sounded as though it was coming from a girl. Well who else could be in the girls bathroom? But it was weird because Bela could swear she was alone by the time she got there and during all the 20 minutes she spent inside she didn't see anyone come in.

She started to walk slowly through the large bathroom following the sound. It looked like it came from one of the toilets. But which one since all the doors were closed and she couldn't really see anyone standing behind the door from underneath the small space dividing the door from the floor

-"Hello?? Is anyone in here??"

She asked as she kept walking closer to the source of the sound as the temperature kept getting lower. Then she heard more than just sobs she also heard a voice. A girl saying something she couldn't understand at first because it was to low. As she kept walking closer to the first toilet that was right in front of the main bathroom's door she could hear now clearly what the voice kept repeating over and over again in between sobs

-" Becuse you have suffered enough, you have suffered enough, you have suffered enough...."

Bela gulped and stood there in front of the door montionless she didn't know what to do, either open the door and see who this girl was or run away. But somehow she couldnt bring herself to do neither of this. She was shaking now and her face was pale as she finally found some strength inside of her to raise her hand towards the toilet door to open it and when her fingers were barely inches away from the door this one suddenly slammed open hitting Bela on the forehead really hard as all she could managed to see before falling to the floor with a bleeding head was a blur of something like a shadow moving really fast and out of the room leaving her there in the floor bleeding and _**unconscious.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Hey what happened?"

Asked Dean to the school's nurse while holding in his hand a half eaten sandwich and in the other a soda. He was just coming back from the cafeteria where he had to flirt with a couple of ladies in there to take the sandwich and soad out for free, and just when he thought he have done everything on his life, things like this would still surprise him, flirting with the cafeteria lady or ladies for that matter. The nurse looked at him from head to toes as though he was another student who was just coming in to bother her and her job.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

Asked the nurse with a very annoyed look on her face. She would appear to be 60 years old or so by her white hair and wrinkles that were already forming on her forehead and general face. Dean smiled at her placing the soda in one of the tables next to them he extended his hand friendly towards the old lady.

"I'm sorry, I'm Dean Lugousi? I'm one of the new teachers, well actually substitute, I came here as soon as i heard there was an accident with one of my students? I mean just checking in to see if shes ok and all...I asked the principal and she said it was ok"

He said still smiling but seeing that the nurse didnt bother to accept his gretting he slowly removed his hand and started to rub the back of his neck instead kind of embarrassed at the same time. Somehow he still felt like a little kid when it came to speak with ladies like the nurse's age, who made him think they could easily pull from his ears if he missbehaved in some way.

"Sure whatever... i didn't know teachers cared that much for students nowdays specially not a substitute one but hey who am i to say otherwise"

She said eyeing the soda Dean had just placed over the table as if waiting for him to remove it. Dean understood the meaning of her eyes and taking the can he threw it on an empty trash and then smiled again.

"So what happened really?"

"I Don't know some other kid brought her here, her head was bleeding and she was unconscious"

"Is she ok now?"

"Yeah she is, i gave her a painkiller and she will be fine, the only thing reminding her to this accident would be the nice little lump left on her forehead that would stay there maybe for a couple of days"

"So she didn't actually said how it happened?"

"Not really and what are you now kid?? A detective or something?"

She walked away looking at some files kind of annoyed. Dean really wanted to walk in to the other room to see Bela but he needed to ask some questions at the same time and he knew getting them from the nurse would be probably easier than getting them from Bela, but apparantely everyone on this school was working their way into not making things so easy for him.

"Well i just wanted to know that's all , a little worried...so if she going to home now? What about her parents I bet the school called them or something?"

The nurse sighed and turned around facing him

"She doesn't **live** with her parents, but yeah i already called her legal guardian and she said she wouldn't be able to pick her up at least not until 3:30 which is the hour school ends and honestly i dont think the poor girl can handle being around for so long she needs resting and better than this place."

"So she doesn't live with her parents, why? Are they too busy on their rich houses in England or something? I mean i noticed the girl had an accent so...I assumed...nevermind, last question can i walk in to see her?"

"Yeah go ahead kid do what you want and stop wasting my time "

"Thanks"

Dean said but before he could give another step he was stopped by the nurse's hand pulling him from his shirt sleeve. And as he turned around she pointed to the sandwich he had on his hand and then at the trash gave his sandwich a long last final sigh by taking a full bite and throwing the rest as he walked into the next room rubbing his hands and chewing the rest of the bread.

When he walked in he saw Bela laid in bed looking to her other side and outside of a window that was right there. She had a small band-aid on her forehead and he couldn't help but feel kind of bad for her, not as pitty but he just wanted to hug her and make her feel better somehow. And yeah that was a weird feeling even for him, he just saw how fragile she looked for a second there just staring outside of the window , serious expression and an strange look in her eyes he could have swore it was sadness. He was still chewing though when she turned around and saw him there. The sadness look was quickly replaced by an annoyed one as she frowned crossing her arms across her chest.

"Really? Is not enough i have a huge headache right now that you have to come in and make it worse?"

Dean stared at her blankly for a second as he stopped chewing with a mouthful of bread giving him the look of a hamster who just ate a full piece of cookie. Bela couldn't help but chuckle a little at the sight of this as she shook her head. Dean swallowed really fast after this feeling his cheek get warm and then he realized he was blushing. He tried to hide it as he took the seat next to her bed and pulling it close he sat down.

"So are you gonna tell me how you got that cute little bump on your head? Or do I have to assume things by myself?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you a cop too?Oh let me guess, you got the job in the same place you got your degree for lazy teacher of the year?"

"No actually I was late for that, when i got to the place the only things they were offering was a cheap online course on how to become a really bad cop/teacher in less than a week"

Bela laughed at this statement a little more encouraging Dean to smile and keep talking.

"and well imagine not even that i could complete since I didn't have a computer at home or internet for that matters, so as you can see, i was screwed anyways I had to become a substitute and not even a good one at that as you nicely pointed out earlier this morning"

She began to laugh with more freedom now, at first it was like holding back because she really didn't want to give him the satisfaction of thinking he was funny but she just couldn't help herself and hold back any longer. Besides it felt good to laugh like this, it has been a long while since anyone really made her feel this happy even if it was just because of a silly joke. When she finally stopped laughing she took a deep breath and closed her eyes with a little pain from her headache. Dean noticed this and right away took the glass of water that was next to her table and some painkilles and taking one out he handed her the glass and the pill.

"Here, sorry for hurting you with my bad humor"

She smiled a little taking the glass and the pilll and drinking it she then put it back on the table not looking at him right away just looking at her hands that were resting now over her lap. While Dean had a small smile on his face that meant only one thing. Inside he was jumping of joy that he at least could win one of her battles.

"Well I don't know how it happened actually, all i know is one moment i was standing there in the bathroom and the other i was getting hit on the head with one of the doors from the toilets, is probably not big deal really "

She finally said still not looking at him. She didn't know why she felt like she couldn't be honnest with him because not even her could understad what happened in there. And her theories would sound really crazy at the moment.

"Are you sure it was just that? I mean didn't you hear anything strange? Or felt something different, like i don't know temperature changes in the room around you or something?"

Bela finally looked up from her hands and then at him with a puzzled look. Does he really knew? Would he be the only one not to think she was crazy for thinking she heard or felt something? Nah she couldn't tell him he would probably make fun of her and that was the last thing she wanted right now specially not after laughing with him the way she did before she couldn't let him in so easily yet.

"Look i don't really remember alright? All I know is i was there and that's it. I mean perhaps i didn't even notice the door was open and when i walked out it hit me that's all theres not bigger mystery to solve, just a silly girl who couldn't see where she was walking"

And the moment she let the words out she started to cursed herself knowing he would probably use this against her to point out the incident from the morning even thought it was mostly his fault. So she waited for his sarcastic comment but it never came to her surprise. When she looked at him he was just looking down with a look on his face that meant he was thinking and analyzing the situation. Who was this guy?

"why where you in the bathroom in the first place? I mean i thought you were going to the principal's office when you left my class"

She raised one eyebrow looking at him with the same sarcasm behind her eyes Dean learnt to recognize by now.

"Oh please, like you really believed i was gonna do that, I just didn't want to be next to such an annoying person anymore and took that moment as the perfect excuse. So there, happy now?"

And just when he thougt he won one battle he lost another one. It was like taking baby steps with her. But he wasn't going to give up at least not yet.

"Alright then i guess that's all"

He said standing up getting ready to leave but once he put the chair back into its place of origin and turned around for a final look at Bela she was again looking outside of the window and he could notice she wasn't feeling well. She had the same look in her eyes as before and this time she was blinking constantly as though she was in pain.

"Hey ummm since your guardian can't pick you up in time and stuff and I can see you're not feeling well...do you want me to... I don't know, take you home myself?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

She looked in his direction right away opening her eyes wide supressing a laugh.

"What? You want to take me home? What's in it for you? I mean i didn't know teachers would be sooo nice, but then again you're kind of...how can i say it, one of a kind?"

She smiled making her green eyes sparkle, something Dean noticed right away, if something he would admit to himself he loved most about her ever since he first saw her he would say it was her eyes. He could get easily lost in them and could tell, in such little time of knowing each other, already whatever meaning she was hiding behind her words just by looking at her eyes. Right now sarcasm was in it, well something usual for her.

"Why not? I mean i can see you're not feeling very well and i dont have any other class to teach in the afternoon so i can give you a ride is not trouble at all"

"Well It's not like you teach any class at all... and besides they won't let you, i mean you're not related to me or anything"

"That's not problem at all i can talk to the principal and call your guardian and ask her if she's ok with the whole thing...and if she is does that means you would let me?"

He smiled giving her an innocent look she wasn't bitting at all. But after all he was right she didn't want to stay there any longer and as much as she didn't want to spend the next 15 minutes or so in a car with him it was better than wait 2 hours for school to be done so she could go home. So she sighed losing another one of her battles and looking at her hands over her lap one more time she finally agreed.

"Alright then call and see if they let you, is not like i have any other option anyway"

Dean smiled getting out of the place right away it was like he was waiting for this chance to come and it was finally here. Bela just waited in there. Sitting now in the bed she looked outside of the window one more time. She wondered if she would manage to tell Dean what she really saw in the bathroom that morning, she thought perhaps if he asked again but still that fear that he was gonna laugh at her crazy hypothesis was greater than her will to tell the truth. So she decided to remain silent and just wait, perhaps it was after all a product of her own imagination.

****

Dean managed to talk with Bela's guardian and was highly surprised by the fact that this one didn't put too much emphasis into not letting Bela go back home with some stranger, on the contrary she agreed right away not even asking Dean's name. He could almost swear she was actually relief someone else was picking up Bela instead of her. As they walked out of campus together Bela holding her books in one hand and in her shoulder her bag-pack, one Dean offered to carry but she wouldn't let him, she was trying really hard not to look at the surprised faces of students that were around doing class activities. She could feel thousand of eyes in the back of her neck and she could tell it was because she was getting out early and with the new teacher, which didn't help either the fact he was young and totally sexy, not that she noticed, or cared to. Well maybe a little but it was something she was constantly battling in her mind with, the thought of she liking this guy more than what she thought she could.

When they finally arrived to the parking lot and Bela saw Dean's car she suddenly stopped walking just staring at it.

"you're seriously kidding if you think im getting inside that piece of junk"

Dean looked puzzled for a second then looking at his car he frowned obviously annoyed by her comment. If there was a thing you couldn't mess with, not even with words, was Dean's car. And she wasn't gonna be the first girl allowed to do so, not even if she had the most beautiful eyes , face or body he had ever seen, his car came first in the list of the girls he loved.

"Hey what's wrong with it??"

"Well for starters is old...i would say what year? 67'? and yeah it's not really what I had a mind but i guess a girl can dream huh?"

"Yeah well dont insult my baby and get inside before i regret this"

She smirked rolling her eyes at the way he called his car his 'baby' and getting inside she buckled the seat belt waiting for him to start the car and drive away all she wanted was to get home right away and rest a bit, take a warm shower and forget this day ever happened.

***

They didn't say much during their way Bela's home. Except for when Bela needed to give him directions. It felt kind of awkward for both of them to be in the same car even if it was only like 15 minutes of travel for them it felt like a whole eternity. Dean didn't even wanted to play his music it was bad enough she made fun of his car for her to criticize his taste in music as well, not that he mind what she thought but he didn't want to get into another silly argument as he was more worried about the incident that happened earlier on with her. He knew she was hiding the truth from him he just couldn't find a way of how to get her to talk. He thought the best way was for him to wait for something to happen one more time. He thought into checking the girl's bathroom, see if there was any ghost activity he could identify but that would have to be done at night because what any other excuse he would find in the middle of the morning to go and visit the girl's bathroom?

When he finally stopped the car he walked out opening the door for her gaining another smirk from her.

"See? I can be a gentleman sometimes too"

"Don't kill yourself please, I know you're trying hard to impress me but is fine really"

Dean raised one eyebrow chuckling at her words.

"Impress you huh? Well I wouldn't say I am but if that's what you want to believe then by all means honey don't let me stop you"

"Don't call me honey I'm not your wife"

She said walking away from him and when her back was facing him she smiled a little not showing it to him.

"Oh trust me! I wouldn't like being married to someone like you, if i think you're in a pain in the back now i don't know what it would be like to even try living with you"

She turned around now grinning knowing this was another little fight she would have to win in order to gain power over him one more time.

"Well, then why don't you try it and find out?"

She said giving him a devilish grin that took Dean completely by surprise leaving him speechless he wasn't expecting she turning the situation completely outside down for him. One minute rejecting him, and the next she gave him a response that he could actually take as an attempt to flirt. Knowing she had won this battle she smiled turning around and walking towards her house as she kept talking for him to hear.

"Boys are so easy."

Dean didn't know if he should follow her or not. He wasn't expecting for her to invite him in so to save himself from a major embarrassing moment , he just stood there next to his car watching her. Once she got to the main entrance she got her keys out of her bag-pack and opening the door she turned around one more time hesitating at first she really didn't know what she was doing or what she was about to do but she wanted to take the risk.

"Umm why don't you come inside and take at least a coffee or something i mean is the least i can do after all the troubles i put you through to take me home"

She said pretending innocence behind her tone but inside she was just playing her own little game. Dean looked at her surprised one more time as he walked towards her still kind of confused wondering what her real intentions were, he was willing to find out but kind of doubting at the same time. Today Bela proved to him she could just be full of surprises. And the moment he walked inside of her house and she closed the door behind her she realized that playing with him was gonna be easier and more fun than pushing him away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

As soon as Dean entered the house he realized he was definitely not used to the way this girl lived. He didn't even had a chance to look at it from outside he was too busy getting confused at Bela's change of mood and behaviour. But now that he was inside he couldn't help but drop hiw mouth open like a silly kid who just got into a candy store. The living room was big , full of pictures hanging from the white walls, as a mix between real and artificial flowers were set around to decorate the room giving it a fresh feeling of peace and calm, but also something Dean managed to recognize after all and perhaps the only thing that didn't made him and Bela so much different when it came to home. And it was a feeling of loneliness. Yeah the house was big, expensive looking and beautiful , but it didn't have that warm feeling that came with family and love. Perhaps her parents being rich and all didn't have time to spend it around the house with their daughter. Typical, Dean thought, but he couldn't criticize after all his father was never around either. For many years was only he and Sam while his dad was away hunting. Dean understood this or at least he tried, but there was always this part of him that wished he had more time to have fun with his dad, to play with Sammy, to be a kid.

"Are you gonna take a sit or you're just gonna stay all day standing here with your mouth wide open? "

Bela's words made Dean snap out of his thoughts, and as he finally focused on the present he walked towards the white couch in the middle of the room as he sat down making himself comfortable around the cushions.

"So do you want to drink something? A cup of coffee, tea? Or a soda perhaps? I think that will suit you the most since you couldn't stop staring at the house like this silly lad who had never been in a big house before"

She teased him while placing her bag-pack and books in one of the chairs that were on the room.

"Funny, how about something stronger, a beer perhaps? Or well to make it more classy, how about a wine? White, red you decide"

Bela turned around facing him as she noticed the grin on his face she rolled her eyes smirking

"Sorry, but I'm not authorized to give away drinks to minors"

She replied in a sarcastic tone followed by a small smile played across her lips.

"Alright then a tea it is, i mean isn't that what you british love to have in the afternoons? Oh and don't forget the cookie"

"Sorry but I'm really not in the mood to make some tea now just because you want to"

"But i thought you asked me what did i wanted to drink? Jeez you're a terrible host you knew that?"

"I'm aware but i don't mind because is not like you're a proper guest are you?"

She smiled walking towards the couch and sitting right next to him with a cushion in the middle being the only obstacle between their bodies. Dean turned to face her the moment she sat down trying to figure out what was she thinking at the moment.

"Then why did you invite me here?"

Bela smiled thinking it was about time he asked. She shrugged her shoulders pretending not to care as her eyes kept a cold feeling not revealing any secret intention she might have.

"Just being a little friendly, after all you brought me here I mean was the least i could do, for Mr. Lugousi"

"Oh don't call me that"

"and why not, Mr. Lugousi?"

She teased just testing to see how much he could take .

"Because it makes me feel old, and important and weird"

Dean said frowing and turning his face towards the other side not to look at her, which gave him such an adorable look that Bela just had to keep teasing him.

"aww but aren't you old? I mean you're older than me aren't you? And Important, isn't that the kind of things that come with being a teacher and all"

She replied in an innocent tone and moving closer in a way that her body was almost in top of the cushion ,breaking, with this, the only barrier that was separating them from each other.

Dean was too busy frowning and acting like an upset little kid to notice anything so when he turned his face one more time towards her he found himself in an awkward position with his face being way too close from hers. He shifted uncomfortable in the couch trying to move away without making her notice this was really affecting him. Having her like this too close, but he couldn't move away either, his back was already hitting the couch's arm so he tried to play it cool and calm his body and mind enough not to make a move on her right there. He would have done it already if it weren't because of the circumstances , and besides what where the chances that if he did that he would get away without getting slapped by her? He was thinking too much and he didn't like this, a girl who made him analyze so much most of the time meant trouble, specially for him who couldn't do what his male's needs were asking him right at this moment.

Bela might have not shown it to him, but she knew exactly what she was doing this meant she also knew what was going through Dean's mind at the moment, she just needed to enjoy it while it lasted because it sure was good to see Dean cornered like this.

"Well umm yeah for starters, I'm not that old, I'm only like 5 years older. You do the math if you really wanna know. And second i'm not really a teacher but i thought you had that figured it out by now"

Dean replied finally getting some strenght out of himself, he wasn't gonna let her win this battle, not just yet.

"So what are you then? If not a teacher... why is it that you took that job at the school? Money issues? Or you just wanted an easy job where you could flirt with as many girls as you wanted making them fall at your feet?"

"Well i don't think that have worked so good for me so far, I mean there's this girl I can't really flirt with just because she's kind of a tough cookie"

He smiled winking at her which made Bela leaned back giving him space as she felt her cheeks burning up. And he had won this one! Dean thought smiling to himself, at least he wasn't the only one getting cornered.

"Well then are you gonna tell me who you really are? Or do i have to start guessing?"

Bela looked back at him, replying quick not letting his little comment affect her for so long.

"As fun as that sounds I have a better idea"

"and whats that?"

"well I'll tell you who am i and what am I doing at the school if you tell me...what really happened at the girl's bathroom this morning"

" I thought you were done with the questions about today. I told you already nothing happened"

"Yeah and I also said where did i got my teaching degree but you didn't really believe me either did you? Or then why are you asking me now? I mean i know that's the main reason of why you invited me in"

Bela took in a deep breath knowing that sooner or later she will have to reveal the truth to him. What was the big deal anyways? He was asking for it so she thought in giving him the answer even if this turned out into him making fun of her, which she didnt want to but she also wanted to know the truth about him and this seemed to be the only way for her to find out.

"Alright so you want the truth?...well umm i don't really know myself and this might sound pretty crazy but...I think i heard a voice"

She looked at Dean with a little fright on her eyes, Dean suddenly sat up straight paying attention to her story.

"A voice? What kind of voice? What was it saying?"

"Look i know this sounds really crazy right now..."

"Don't worry I'm used to crazy so why don't you keep going and tell me everything, I won't laugh or judge you...I promise"

He really hesitated for a second there is to placing a hand over hers or not would do any good to the situation but knowing this might be his only chance to find out the truth he couldn't afford to waste it so he just didn't.

"Well the voice sounded like a girl, and at first i couldn't really understand what she was saying because it was almost in a whisper, but as i kept walking closer and closer i could hear the words clearly...she was saying..something like how she had suffered enough and she kept repeating them over and over and over again, like she was lost...hurt...alone...because no one was there to save her"

Bela made a pause in that moment, her last words coming out in a whisper. Turning her face from him and looking at both hands that were now resting on her lap. She was silent she didn't know why but in that very moment she felt cold. She felt like the room was getting smaller and smaller around her and she was alone, in the darkness with only a small light surrounding her. She felt her chest tightening as she found herself breathing heavily and sweating cold. She felt pain on her chest because she couldn't breath and as much as she tried she couldn't find the words she couldn't focus in the room around her. She felt like she wanted to run or scream. Strong hands touched her shoulders shaking her a little trying to make her react but she couldn't make sense of what was happening around her.

"No...no...NO...stay away from me don't touch me!!!"

She started to yell panicking as Dean was trying to understand what was happening in here. One moment she was normally telling her story and the next minute she was acting all out of her mind , like she was completely out and away from reality. Almost as if she was dreaming. He held her by her shoulders despite her attempts to get away from him as she kept on pushing and hitting him with her fists.

"Bela , Bela CALM DOWN!! Hey hey its me, Dean?"

She finally managed to see past the blur that was making impossible for her to see or figure out the shapes and movements around her. She stared at his eyes for a second, her body shaking, her eyes red almost at the point of crying when all of the sudden her head began to spin making her dizzy, and when she feels she's about to pass out she leans towards him throwing up her breakfast on him making his pants more than messy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ok sorry if this chapter is a little short i was planning on making it larger but i dont know where would i have another chance to write more so i decided to upload it now and make it better next time. So please forgive me and hope you still enjoy. I apologize from now if any spelling mistakes. I was really tired while writting this and i didn't have time to re-read.**

**Chapter 7:**

"Great this is just great Dean, the things you get yourself into"

Dean kept repeating to himself pretty annoyed by the fact that he was now on Bela's upstairs bathroom trying to clean her vomit from his pants with a sponge and soap. He knew he shouldn't be mad with her, after all he still couldn't understand why she freaked out the way she did but he was more like upset with himself for always getting into the weirdest case. She offered herself to help the moment it happened and he could tell she felt really bad about it. But he couldn't let her, besides was he just going to let him see him on his underwear? Not in a million the years the last thing he needed was her guardian coming back home and finding Bela with a man older than her at home and the guy being only on his underwear.

"Dean open up i have something for you.."

Bela knocked the door taking Dean out of his thoughts.

"uhh right now it's not a very good moment Bela really"

He said still more annoyed as he kept stroking the sponge against the pants. He wasn't doing a very good job though which was making him feel more pissed at the whole situation.

"Hey I just brought you another pair of jeans, you don't really have to clean those just throw them away or if you want i can clean them for you and have them ready tomorrow at school?"

Imagine just the humiliation of that scene played on his head, Dean thought. No there was not way he was leaving this house without his pants.

"Is ok Bela, really. I told you already i don't need your help"

"Oh for god sakes Dean !! "

She said opening the door of the bathroom and walking right in finding a very surprised Dean standing there with a sponge in his hands, eyes wide open, wearing just his shirt and a pair of white athletic boxers that were leaving way too little to the imagination. She couldn't help but to grin at the sight of it all as she handed him the pair of jeans she was holding on her hands.

"Here, now would you stop being such a bloody fool and wear this? You're worst than a woman sometimes you knew that?"

Dean was still surprised by the fact of her walking in and acting like everything was normal. Well is not like he was naked but still .

"Do you mind?"

He said pointing at his lower waist. She looked down at him admiring the view one more time as she rolled her eyes and turned her back.

"Ok gee I will leave you alone now but you better change and stop whining already you're giving me another headache"

She said walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her, as a small smiled was forming across her lips.

***

It took exactly one hour for Dean to change into the new pair of jeans Bela have brought him into the bathroom. He just spend half ot it hesitating and fighting with himself about whether he should accept this or keep cleaning his pants. So it was half of the time looking at the new pair of jeans and the other time cleaning the mess from his pants. When he finally gave up and realized there was not point on keep trying he got into the new pants which surprisingly fit him just right. He wondered then why should she have pants the size of him in the house? But then again they were rich so it was probably clothes kept in the house for emergencies like this one.

Once he walked out of it he felt some music coming from across the hall where the bathroom was. He thought it was coming from Bela's room. She probably got tired of waiting outside his door for him to come out and decided it was better for her to take a rest after all is what she was supossed to do from the moment he decided to bring her home. He walked following the music trying to find from what room it was comin from. He finally made a stop in front of a red door and as he placed his ear against it he could deffinitely tell the music was coming from here so he decided to knock.

"Hey Bela, are you in there? I changed"

He didn't get an answer though so he kept knocking, he thought because of the music she couldn't probably hear him. He grabbed the door knob he could see it wasn't closed so he thought in walking in, perhaps she wasn't in there and if she was she wouldn't mind if not she would have locked it. So he finally opened the door slowly and taking a look around the room he found Bela, sitting on the corner of her bed, her bare back facing him, as her legs were under her and her chin resting on her knees. Probably just enjoying the music.

He stood there for a second in complete silent, just staring at the beautiful sight of her back just right there exposed to him. But he thought this was wrong, what was he now some kind of perv staring at a semi naked girl? Who well wasn't showing anything to him but yet he didn't feel ok and as he was going to turn around to make a slowly exit just so she wouldn't notice he bumped against a night table making a flowers base fall into the floor shattering into pieces and of course making Bela jump in surprise as she grabbed the blanket from her bed right away covering herself with it.

"What the hell!! DEAN!!"

"I'm sorry to break your base it looked beautiful really "

He said looking down at the small pieces on the floor rubbing the back of his neck and finally looking at her who was still with her eyes wide open in surprise holding the blanket safetly around her body.

"Right because of all the things i would freak out at this moment would be of you breaking my base. In case you haven't notice, you're in my room, with me in it topless and still you worry about the base?"

"Well i knocked and you didn't answer, and it wasn't locked so i thought it was ok... besides is not like i would be seeing something i haven't seen before in my life... " –he grins- "and well you were the one walking on me in the bathroom, I thought it was something Europeans liked to do, you know over there people feel more free about showing their bodies and all"

He grinned widely at her, after she rolled her eyes turning off the music and facing him one more time.

"Can you at least give me my shirt please?"

"What?"

"My shirt is right there behind you in one of those chairs."

He saw a white t-shirt laying over the chair thinking this wasn't gonna cover her much but if she asked for it he wasn't gonna argue against it. So he threw it to her after turning his back to give her time to put it on.

"Ok you can turn now... and well i see the jeans fit you well"

Dean turned around and he just had to check her out from head to toes, he just couldn't help himself anymore he had held back enough already. Her body looked wonderful now wearing that white t-shirt tightened around her torso and oh boy he didn't notice before she was not wearing any pants or shorts, she was on her underwear, black panties that weren't really making the whole situation so easy. He tried to focus on other things around the room just so he wouldn't lose his mind right there to his fantasies.

"Well yeah I'm glad... thanks I mean even though I asked you not to,was good of you to keep on trying"

"Was the least i could do, it was my fault after all"

"Yea ummm about that...Bela I don't want to be nosy but what was that all about?"

"I really would rather not to talk about it, so i will apreciate if you didn't ask...please...let's just forget it even happened...ok?"

She pleaded with her eyes and as Dean caught this he decided it was best to put it aside and dont ask. After all he thought whatever it was, it was something that was too personal to share with an stranger like him.

"Well I guess I should get going now, I mean i don't want to cause any more problems, I'll see you tomorrow at school"

He said turning around but was stopped right away by her voice.

"Wait! You still haven't tell me who you really are... I mean i think is fair after all i did tell you my side of the story"

Dean thought about it for a second, she was right as crazy as the situation has gotten for both of them after she said the truth he still needed to end his part of the deal. He smiled though thinking that if he was gonna tell her some of the truth he at least needed to gain something in return, a little help wouldn't do him any wrong at this moment that he have wasted enough time with the case.

"Ok so the deal is I work with supernatural stuff....you know, ghosts, spirits and all that kind of stuff. Is kind of like a study thing i do for a hobby. And when i heard the school might be hunted i thought it was my chance to study some other case... just for the fun of it"

Bela thought about this for a second trying not to laugh at his story, he was either lying or making fun of her either way she needed to make sure.

"Righttt! So you're kind of like a ghostbuster yourself"

"Well i wouldn't say as much as that but yeah if you want to think about it that way"

She let out a soft laugh shaking her head and Dean thought it was expected a response like this coming from her.

"I'm sorry i just had to laugh... but oh well... so you really believe that? I mean i guess i can believe it too after what happened this morning, but i would like to make sure of it myself"

"What do you mean?"

Dean frowned looking confused.

"I mean i want to make sure what you're saying is truth and not so lame excuse to escape from me, so i want to see you doing the job."

"Oh so you want to see me hunting? I don't know it can get pretty intense"

"Oh please I won't get scared if that's what you mean... I mean i will be with you right? Nothing can happen to me"

Dean thought about this not knowing if this would help him or not but he had to try. And as he sighed he finally nodded his head.

"Alright then you can come with me....tonight, after school closes"

"Why tonight? Can it be during the day?"

"Well during the day you have classes to attend to and i wouldn't be treated to nicely if i get caught sneaking around the girl's bathroom, so tonight is my only chance to see where this thing is hiding and what is it really"

Bela sat on her bed one more time crossing her legs making Dean look to the other side of the room , avoiding the sight of her in this position when she was just in her underwear.

"Alright then, tonight it is. Pick me up at 7, is when all the theacers are finally out and is only left by the security guard which im sure won't be that much of problem"

"Hmmm I can see you know you're school pretty well... Ok then tonight it is...I will pic you up at 7 for our hunting date"

He said grinning as she groaned under her breath rolling her eyes at his attitude.

"It is NOT a date! And fine, I'll be waiting"

She replied with a smirk on her face as Dean walked out of the room knowing the night was going to be interesting,and not exactly because he was going on a hunt.


End file.
